total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bogus Barf Brunch
A contestant being friendly to another, angers some. While the challenge causes people to get annoyed, the said contestant continues to be nice to person, eventually another targets the person and ropes three into an alliance after there team has lost, at the ceremony the person who had friends with someone else on another team was transferred to that said team. Coverage Chris is seen recapping the events of last episode, mentioning Rodney and his rivalry with Shawn and his elimination. He then proceeds to wake up the campers, causing Beardo to make alarm sounds out of shock, Ella is surprised about it already being morning, while Sugar screams at Ella to shut up, Amy is angered by Beardo, and Ella apologizes for angering Sugar. Topher is seen still sleeping with his marshmallow from the previous episode. Chris announces the challenge, Ella and Sugar are both happy about the challenge, while Dave is not, Sugar tells Dave he needs more meat on his bones, Chris reveals that Chef will take over the challenge for the remainder of the episode, so he can hide, but mostly from Topher. Topher in reply tells him that he will find Chris, even though he is hiding away. Chef greets the competitors and yells at Dave for complaining about the challenge and his major dislike of germs. Ella compliments Chef, but Sugar takes it as an insult and insults Ella. Chef announces the first dish, with Beardo doing his sound effects to make it more suspenseful. He reveals that the dish is Cow Sauce, getting unfavorable reactions apart from Sugar who expresses delight. Ella hopes it is like milk, Chef reveals he found slaughtered cows and that the sauce was thought to be something similar to blood, Sugar is not fazed by this, while Ella is shocked. Rodney's stomach begins to rumble, and then he pukes on Amy's face. Topher, in the confessional, plans to make an alliance. He wants to so he can take over the show as host, and then cover up his tracks. Chef reveals that if you opt out of eating it, or puke while attempting to do so, you loose the challenge and are out of it. Leonard questions if it actually looks bad while Beardo has not warmed up to it. Leonard manages to eat it, Dave and Topher aren't happy about what it is and are told to suck it up by Sugar and Chef respectively. Topher makes a threat towards Chef under his breath, continuing to ramble on about how he will eventually control the game. Topher and Dave begin to eat it, (though hesitant) and get through to the next round. Topher continues to ask questions as Ella eats it, Chef yells at Topher for annoying him. Beardo eats it and proceeds to the next round, Dave eats it unseen and tries to get Chef's attention so he can get through, Sugar screams at Dave to shut up, but laughs evilly when Dave makes it through to the next round. Topher and Chef continue to get annoyed at each-other, Chef threatens to have Chris disqualify him, though Topher isn't fazed and simply asked for the next course. Chef announces the next course and quickly corrects himself. Dave ponders why Sugar is so mean spirited, Sugar only insults him further, prompting Sky to tell her to stop, which Dave appreciates. Chef gets extremely angered and disqualifies Topher from the challenge, despite the protests he remains disqualified. Amy, Leonard and Sugar eat the dish, while Ella turns to Sugar for inspiration. Topher puts the dish all over Chef, all of the others eat it, Chef puts Topher back in the challenge, however he looses for placing the dish over Chef, Max in the confessional wants to get on Sugar's good side, due to her seeming like a threat. Ella quickly gobbles down the dish, to proceed to the next round. Scarlett, (presumably thought to have passed through the other rounds unseen) eats the paper, and Ella squeals in joy, doing the same. Max accepts Sugar's proposition for an alliance, but says he must work together with him and Scarlett, due to them supposedly being allies. Chef announces who proceeds onto the next round of the challenge, Dave tells Sugar that she is next, while she teams up with Max, due to making a bad impression on Sky, the next course is fried paper. Chef announces the course is Dog Poop, getting negative reactions, even Samey who had lost previously vomited when it had been announced, Scarlett questions why Max is being so nice to Sugar. Sugar tells Max that her team must loose, to split Dave and Sky apart, Chris appears after Topher runs out to look for him (lying to Chef saying he need the toilet). Chris announces that Team B gets to send a member to another team. Topher calls to Scarlett, Amy and Jasmine, (however it is presumed he meant Ella, as Amy does not come, instead Ella comes), Topher asks whether they would want to be in alliance, all agree, Topher tells them who to vote. At elimination, Max is announced to be the one who is switching, receiving mostly positive reactions, Chris signs off of the episode to conclude it. Cast * Means someone is being played by someone other than there designated roleplayer. *Shawn and Jasmine were not roleplayed by anyone else during the episode. **Probably due to there Roleplayers not being present. Actors *Only Coolboy87 and BatmanBaleLover were not present. Trivia *Topher still treasures his marshmallow for last episode. *Sugar reveals she used to eat Cow Sauce on her farm Every Sunday, she also says she was the ad girl for it. *Sugar still tries to be allies with Sky, as she did in the previous episode. *Shawn was not seen competing in the challenge at all. Goofs *Scarlett was never seen competing in the challenge, but she made it to the final round before the ceremony. *Topher tries to rope Amy, Scarlett and Jasmine into an alliance, but then says Ella instead of Amy. *Max says that he and Scarlett were allies, however they had never interacted prior to this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Non Merged Episodes